


Magni & Mundi

by PikaKahvi



Series: Birds of a Shiny Feather [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Meetings, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaKahvi/pseuds/PikaKahvi
Summary: Magni, the strength, the neverending well of power, the unstoppable force, the imagination without limit. The witch.Mundi, the protective shield, the unmovable object to Magni's unstoppable force, the partner in crime. The familiar.When two chaotic forces become one, no one'll be spared.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Animal Character(s)
Series: Birds of a Shiny Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056881
Kudos: 1





	Magni & Mundi

Magni had wanted to live up to his name since the day he found his first makeshift weapon. It was a stick, of course, only barely weighted in the hand of an adult, but a it was a terrifying weapon in the hands of a toddler in the middle of the terrible twos.

Hours later, he came back home to worried parents, hands stained in pheasant blood.

Magni wanted to live up to the tribe's expectations and learn powerful magic, hum a tune and learn to hear how the world hums back. Learn the secrets it tells to those who listen. Forests told him where to find strength, the mountains where to find his match, and the lakes where find himself.

When Magni found the strength to take his first flight, his once brown eyes never quite returned from his golden eagle eyes. Nor did his hair ever really lose the gleam and softness of his feathers.

At 15 winters old, Magni found his familiar. An abandoned baby 'pie, shaking like a leaf. Though no sound left it's little beak, Magni heard each word as clear as day.

"No, no, big is bad, very bad, ma and pa said-" it froze for a moment, whispery rambling left for a bit, "but they didn't come back!" the 'pie screeched, seemingly forgetting the big bad human thing right next to it.

Magni, during one of his not uncommon moments of not using his brain, he scooped up the small feathered being with a beak and claws and put it into a warm pocket.

"Go on Mudi, flap! Make your wings flip flap like the laundry does outside!"

It was safe to say, the first lesson on flying went over the small 'pie's head. Nor did it help that Magni didn't realize to show with his own wings until days later.

Soon came the fateful day. Uneasiness filled the air, Magni's gut feeling told him to take anything he could carry and leave. As he did, he told anyone he came across.

The next day brought news: No one had survived the Scourge of the South.


End file.
